memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star Trek: Generations (Créditos)
Títulos de Apertura: ;Paramount Pictures Presenta ;Una producción de: :Rick Berman ;STAR TREK ;Generations :Patrick Stewart :Jonathan Frakes :Brent Spiner :LeVar Burton :Michael Dorn :Gates McFadden :Marina Sirtis :Malcolm McDowell :James Doohan :Walter Koenig & :William Shatner como el Capitán James T. Kirk ;Casting por: :Junie Lowry-Johnson :Ron Surma ;Música: :Dennis McCarthy ;Co-Productor: :Peter Lauritson ;Diseño de Vestuario: :Robert Blackman ;Editor: :Peter E. Berger ;Diseñador de Producción: :Herman Zimmerman ;Director de Fotografía: :John A. Alonzo, A.S.C. ;Producción Ejecutiva: :Bernie Williams ;Basada en "Star Trek", creado por: :Gene Roddenberry ;Historia: :Rick Berman & :Ronald D. Moore & :Brannon Braga ;Guión: :Ronald D. Moore :Brannon Braga ;Productor: :Rick Berman ;Dirección: :David Carson Títulos de Cierre: ;Elenco: :Patrick Stewart: Capitán Jean-Luc Picard :Jonathan Frakes: Comandante William Riker :Brent Spiner: Teniente Comandante Data :LeVar Burton: Teniente Comandante Geordi LaForge :Michael Dorn: Teniente Comandate Worf :Gates McFadden: Comandante Doctor Beverly Crusher :Marina Sirtis: Comandante Deanna Troi :Malcolm McDowell: Doctor Tolian Soran :James Doohan: Capitán Montgomery Scott :Walter Koenig: Comandante Pavel Chekov :William Shatner: Capitán James T. Kirk ;Personal de la Flota Estelar: :Alan Ruck: Capitán John Harriman :Jacqueline Kim: Alférez Demora Sulu :Jenette Goldstein: Oficial de Ciencias USS Enterprise-B :Thomas Kopache: Oficial de Comunicaciones USS Enterprise-B :Glenn Morshower: Navegante USS Enterprise-B :Tim Russ: Teniente USS Enterprise-B :Tommy Hinkley: Periodista :John Putch: Periodista :Christine Jansen: Periodista :Michael Mack: Alférez Hayes :Dendrie Taylor: Teniente Farrell :Patti Yasutake: Enfermera Alyssa Ogawa :Granville Ames: Jefe de Transporte :Henry Marshall: Oficial de Seguridad :Brittany Parkyn: Niña con Osito :Majel Barrett: Voz de la Computadora ;Alienígenas: :Barbara March: Lursa :Gwynyth Walsh: B'etor :Rif Hutton: Guardia Klingon :Brian Thompson: Navegante Klingon :Marcy Goldman: Sobreviviente El-Aurian :Jim Krestalude: Sobreviviente El-Aurian :Judy Levitt: Sobreviviente El-Aurian :Kristopher Logan: Sobreviviente El-Aurian :Gwen Van Dam: Sobreviviente El-Aurian ;El Nexus: :Kim Braden: Esposa de Jean-Luc Picard :Christopher James Miller: René Picard :Matthew Collins: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard :Mimi Collins: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard :Thomas Alexander Dekker: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard :Madison Eginton: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard :Olivia Hack: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard ;Dobles: :John Nowak :Don Pulford :Randy Hall :Bernie Pock :Pat Tallman :Erik Stabenau :Michael Haynes ;Coordinador de Dobles: :Bud Davis ;Mánager Unidad de Producción: :Bernie Williams :Robert Grand ;Primeros Asistentes de Dirección: :Yudi Bennett :Chris Soldo ;Segundo Asistente de Dirección: :Daniel Silverberg ;Supervisor de Efectos Visuales ILM: :John Knoll ;Supervisor de Producción Efectos Visuales: :Ronald B. Moore ;Diseño y Supervisión de Maquillaje: :Michael Westmore ;Supervisor de Producción: :Michelle Wright ;Director de Arte: :Sandy Veneziano ;Decorador de Set: :John Dwyer ;Diseñadores de Set: :Robert Fechtman :Ron Wilkinson :Dianne Wager ;Supervisor de Arte Escénico: :Michael Okuda ;Ilustrador: :John Eaves ;Operadores de Cámara: :Pernell Youngblood Tyus :Krishna Rao ;Operador de Steadicam: :George J. Billinger III ;Primeros Asistentes de Fotografía: :Gregory W. Smith :Jeffrey P. Greeley :Alan Gitlin :Mike May ;Segundos Asistentes de Fotografía: :Jorge Sanchez :David Goldstein ;Fotografía Fija: :Elliott S. Marks ;Jefe Técnico de Iluminación: :Stuart Spohn ;Asistente Jefe Técnico de Iluminación: :Frank X. Valdez III ;Técnico de Aparejos Pantalla Azul: :Scott McKnight ;Técnicos de Iluminación: :Jesse Tango :James R. Renfro ;Jefe de Equipamiento: :Robert E. Griffith ;SubJefes de Equipamiento: :Joseph Dianda :Scott Mayhugh ;Grua de Equipamiento: :John W. Harmon II ;Mezcla de Sonido: :Thomas D. Causey ;Microfonista: :Joseph F. Brennan ;Cableado: :Richard Kite ;Supervisora de Guión: :Judi Brown ;Supervisor de Efectos Especiales: :Terry D. Frazee ;Asistentes de Efectos Especiales: :Donald Frazee :Logan Frazee :Eugene Crum :Greg Curtis :Donald E. Myers, Jr. ;Maquillaje de William Shatner: :Brian McManus ;Artistas de Maquillaje: :June Haymore :Gil Mosko :Debbie Zoller ;Peinador Líder: :Joy Zapata ;Peinadores: :Carolyn Elias :Patricia Miller :Laura Connolly ;Encargado de Utilería: :Douglas I. Fox ;Asistente de Utilería: :Bill Cancienne ;Líder de Utilería: :William K. Dolan ;Asistentes de Utilería: :Bob Dutton :Bill Belt :Joe Pinkos ;Artistas Escénicos: :Denise Okuda :Alan Kobayashi :Anthony Fredrickson :Doug Drexler ;Supervisor de Vestuario: :Elena Del Rio ;Modisto Líder: :Tom Siegel ;Modistos: :Camille Argus :Matthew A. Hoffman :David Roesler :Jamie Thomas ;Asistentes de Edición: :John Coniglio :Marty November :Jonathan Cates ;Edición Musical: :Stephen M. Rowe ;Supervisor de Edición de Sonido: :James W. Wolvington ;Supervisor de Edición de Diálogos: :Joseph A. Ippolito ;Editores de Sonido: :Masanobu "Tomi" Tomita :Jon Johnson, M.P.S.E. :Sean Callery :Jeffrey L. Sandler, M.P.S.E. ;Editores de Diálogos: :Raoul, M.P.S.E. :Gloria D'Alessandro :Richard Corwin ;Supervisor de Edición ADR: :Becky Sullivan, M.P.S.E. ;Editores ADR: :Nicholas Korda :Lee Lemont ;Supervisor de Edición de Efectos de Sonido: :Pamela Bentkowski ;Edición de Efectos de Sonido: :James Likowski :Jeffrey R. Payne ;Asistentes de Edición de Sonidos: :Thomas Small :Lance Laurienzo :Scott G. G. Haller ;Mezcla de ADR: :Bob Baron ;Mezcla de Efectos de Sonido: :Randy Singer ;Creación de Efectos de Sonido: :Ken Dufva :David Lee Fein ;Casting de Voces: :Barbara Harris ;Mezcla de Grabación: :Chris Jenkins :Mark Smith :Adam Jenkins ;Edición de Sonido Digital: :Paramount Pictures ;Orquesta conducida por: :Dennis McCarthy ;Orquestaciones: :Dennis McCarthy :Mark McKenzie :William Ross :Brad Warnaar :Dennis Yurosek ;Contratador de Orquesta: :Carl Fortina ;Preparación Musical: :Bob Bornstein ;Estudio de Grabación: :Paramount Pictures - Scoring Stage M ;Mezcla de Grabación: :Robert Fernandez ;Mánager de Locaciones: :Christine Bonnem ;Asistente de Mánager de Locaciones: :Diane Friedman ;Segundo Asistente de Dirección Adicional: :Arlene Fukai ;Coordinador de Producción: :Kelley Wood ;Asistente de Coordinación de Producción: :Gerald J. Frasco ;Coordinador de Construcción: :Thomas J. Arp ;Encargado de Construcción: :Larry E. Clark ;Encargado de Trabajos: :Aaron Rockler ;Pintor de Producción: :Gary A. Clark ;Jardinería: :Paul Clark ;Casting de Extras: :Central Casting ;Asistente de Rick Berman: :Kristine Fernandez ;Asistente de David Carson: :Victoria Wilson ;Asistente de Bernie Williams: :Carolyn M. Dahm ;Asistentes de Peter Lauritson: :Dawn Velazquez :Cheryl Gluckstern ;Asistente de Patrick Stewart: :Jackie Edwards ;Auditor de Producción: :Tim L. Pearson ;Asistente de Auditoría de Producción: :Debbie Tieman ;Publicista: :Don Levy ;Consultor de Video: :Liz Radley ;Supervisor de Video: :Joseph A. Unsinn III ;Operador de Video: :Larry Markart ;Asistentes de Producción: :Lisa J. Bloch :Brian Mannis :Jamie Cohen :Megan Hickey :Penny Juday :Linda King :Michael Williams ;Coordinador de Transporte: :Gaston Veilleux ;Capitán de Transporte: :Steve Brodsky ;Servicio de Cátering: :William Nuzzo ;Primeros Auxilios: :Harold Fowler ;Abastecimientos: :Home on the Range ;Caballos: :Dan Allen ;Gatos: :Critters of the Cinema ;Cohete a Propulsión: :Aerotech, Inc. ;Sincronización de Color: :Terry Haggar ;Corte de Negativo: :Theresa Repola Mohammed ;Diseño de Títulos: :Dan Curry ;Efectos Visuales Especiales por: :Industrial Light & Magic : A division of Lucas Digital Ltd. ;Co-Supervisor de Efectos Visuales: :Alex Seiden ;Productor de Efectos Visuales: :Roni McKinley ;Director de Arte Efectos Visuales: :Bill George ;Supervisor de Gráficos Computados: :John Schlag ;Coordinadores de Efectos Visuales: :Alia Almeida Agha :Ginger Theisen ;Supervisor de Secuencia Gráficos Computados: :Bart Giovannetti ;Artistas de Gráficos Computados: :Joel Aron :Barbara Brennan :Donald S. Butler :Rob Coleman :Scott Frankel :Peg Hunter :Henry LaBounta :Stewart Lew :Mary McCulloch :Pat Myers :Barbara L. Nellis :Doug Smythe :Ben Snow :Laurence Treweek :Dennis Turner :Habib Zargarpour ;Diseñador Conceptual: :Mark Moore ;Editor de Efectos Visuales: :Michael McGovern ;Operador de Cámara Efectos Visuales: :Patrick Sweeney ;Asistentes de Cámara Efectos Visuales: :Kate O'Neill :Joe Biggins ;Jefe Técnico de Iluminación Efectos Visuales: :Michael Olague ;Supervisor de Modelismo: :John Goodson ;Supervisor Departamento de Modelismo: :Jeff Olson ;Jefes de Modelismo: :Lorne Peterson :Jon Foreman :Larry Tan :Steve Gawley :Brian Gernand ;Modelistas: :Mark Anderson :Charlie Bailey :Michael Cummins :Giovanni Donovan :Nelson Hall :Michael Lynch :Scott McNamara :Richard Miller :Chris Reed :Kim Smith :Tony Sommers :Steve Walton :Howie Weed ;Artistas Pinturas Mate Digitales: :Bill Mather :Yusei Uesugi ;Unidad Miniaturas - Secuencia de Choque: :Director de Fotografía: :Kim Marks ;Mánager de Escenario: :Edward Hirsh ;Primer Asistente de Fotografía: :Patrick McArdle ;Jefe de Aparejos: :Dave Heron ;Aparejos: :Geoff Heron :Joseph Fulmer ;Jefe de Equipamiento: :Dick Dova ;Equipamiento: :Carl Assmus ;Ingeniero de Cámara: :Duncan Sutherland ;Supervisor de Técnicos de Escenario: :Pat Fitzsimmons ;Supervisor Optico: :Bruce Vecchitto ;Desarrollo de Software CG: :Zoran Kacic-Alesic ;Supervisor de Scanner: :Joshua Pines ;Operador de Scanner: :Michael Ellis ;Alineación Optica: :Tim Geideman ;Asistentes Técnicos CG: :Chris Chaplin :Michael Min ;Especialista Soporte Sistemas: :Ken Corvino ;Asistente de Producción CG: :John Stillman ;Asistente de Producción: :Margaret Lynch ;Supervisor de Plantilla: :Sylte ;Ejecutivo a Cargo de la Producción: :Patricia Blau ;Presidente ILM: :Jim Morris ;Efectos Visuales Digitales: :CIS Hollywood ;Productor de Efectos Visuales: :C. Marie Davis ;Supervisor de Composición Digital: :Don Lee ;Composición Digital: :Steve Bowen :Danny Mudgett ;Asociados de Composición Digital: :Ernie Camacho :Selena Cornish :Lenny Fohrer ;Editor de Efectos Visuales: :Karey Maltzahn ;Supervisor Creativo Imágenes Computadas: :Joni Jacobson ;Supervisor de Imágenes Computadas: :Dawn Guinta ;Artistas de Composición Digital: :Peter Koczera :Andrew Mumford ;Artistas Digitales: :Larry Gaynor :Gregory Oehler ;Supervisor Técnico: :Bill Feightner ;Ingeniero en Sistemas Computados: :Dick Caine ;Programador de Computación: :Jim Ryan ;Administrador de Sistemas Computados: :Vinh Ly ;Grabación Digital: :EFilm ;Supervisor Técnico: :Richard Moc ;Editor: :John Bartle ;Operadores: :Peter Moc :David M. St. Clair ;Coordinador de Producción: :Tripp Hudson ;Efectos Visuales Especiales por: :Santa Barbara Studios ;Supervisor de Efectos Visuales: :John Grower ;Productor de Efectos Visuales: :Bruce Jones ;Supervisor de Animación: :Eric Guaglione ;Animadores: :Ron Moreland :Mark Wendell :Will Rivera :Chalermpon "Yo" Poungpeth ;Mánager de Sistemas: :Kathi Samec ;Efectos Opticos Adicionales: ;Títulos y Ópticas: :Pacific Title ;Composición Digital: :The Post Group ;Composición Química de Fotografía: :Jeff Matakovich ;Pinturas Mate: :Illusion Arts, Inc. ;Banda de Sonido Disponible por: :GNP Crescendo Records ;Música de Serie "Star Trek", Creada por: :Alexander Courage ;TM & Copyright © MCMXCIV by PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION ;All Rights Reserved ;Color: :By DeLuxe ;Sonido por: :Todd A-O Studios ;Filmado con Cámaras y Lentes: :Panavision :Digital DTS Sound :Dolby Stereo Digital ;Especiales Agradecimientos: :Grays Harbor Historical Seaport Authority and the Lady Washington :Trabajos de Arte Especiales por The Philip Edgerly Agency :Sistema de Cámara Remota Nettman por Matthews Studios Electronics, Inc. Burbank, Ca. :Monitores LCD Provistos por Sharp Electronics Corporation USA & Japan :Shockwave Entertainment :State of Nevada Department of Conservation and Natural Resources, Division of State Parks :Valley of Fire State Park :Nevada Film Commission :U.S. Forest Service :Kern County Board of Trade :Ciudad de Pasadena :Akela Crane :Public Missiles Ltd. :Jeri Taylor :Dan Dickman :Gary Rimbey :James Van Over :Delmore Schwartz - "Dreams Begin Responsibilities" : ©1978 por New Directions Pub. Corp. : Usado bajo permiso de New Directions No Acreditados: ;Elenco: :Whoopi Goldberg: Guinan :Cameron: Alférez Kellogg :Tracee Cocco: Alférez Jae :Tarik Ergin: Técnico Médico :Stewart Lew: Tripulante en el Ten Forward :Lynn Salvatori: Antonia ;Dobles: :Rosine Hatem :Pat Romano :Jane Austin :Joni Avery ;Editor de Diálogos: :Michael Szakmeister __NOEDITSECTION__ en:Credits for Star Trek Generations Categoría:Créditos